You have the right to remain silent
by Autumnsonlyone
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing slash. It's not graphic, I promise. But I'd like to know what you think. Read and review.


You have the right to remain silent:

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Ok People; as far as I know none of the guys of flash point are gay. But for the purposes of this fic, They are. Ok? This is my very first attempt at trying to write a Slash fic. Please be kind. Read and review. I'd like to know what you think! Thank you. Also, I'm not familiar with Canada, so any errors are mine and any real places are purely coincidental. **_

In a club, called downside, in downtown toronto, Ed Lane sat on a barstool, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of beer. It was only his second beer and wasn't having any effect on him, unfortunately. He didn't want to be thinking about the conversation that he'd had with Greg just a couple hours ago.

_Flashback:_

_"Eddie. You know I love you. I always will. You are the closest thing to real family that I have anymore. But I can't stay with you. I've fallen in love with someone else. Another guy that's really sweet. But I want to remain friends if we can. We work together. If this is going to complicate our working relationship, I need to know. Ok?"_

_End Flashback:_

Ed hadn't answered Greg at that point. He'd just picked up his stuff and left the house. He didn't want to think about Greg anymore. Didn't want to think about someone else holding him, kissing him, making love to him. He held up his empty bottle to the bartender, signaling for another.

"Hey Ed. How are you? I thought I might find you here. Greg called me. I know you guys broke up. Do you want to talk about it? I can listen if you want to vent about how much of a jerk he was to do that to you. Or I can be here to offer support if you just want to be quiet and drive you home if you are drunk. I'm not taking sides." Ed looked up to see Wordy standing there.

"Hey Wordy. I didn't know you came here. Have a beer. Sit and talk awhile, ok? No, I'm not drunk. I've only had two beers. Just had to get away from the house, Do some thinking. You know how it is." Wordy nodded and sat on the stool next to Ed's relaxing for the first time in a week. They passed the next few minutes in silence.

"He's not really an asshole you know. Greg I mean. I'm not the most communicative person on the earth. He was right when he said I was being a cold, selfish bastard, by expecting him to talk about his feelings all the time and I wouldn't reciprocate. Maybe it's better this way. I do worry though, how we are going to get along at work. I trust myself to not be a complete ass to him in the field." Wordy laughed.

"I know what you mean. My last guy. Absolute Ass. He was gorgeous, but an asshole. Never communicated. Of course we lived in two very different worlds. Different jobs, also he was merely curious about bisexuality. Whereas I, myself, am Gay. Not easy to understand." Ed nodded.

"I know. I just. I used to be able to see myself with him for the rest of our lives. And about a week ago, It just stopped. I couldn't see it anymore. I couldn't see him, his face, anymore. I started to see myself with someone else. Everytime I looked at Greg, I saw someone elses face. I never admitted it to Greg. I never cheated on him. I made sure of that."

The music that was coming over the loudspeakers changed to a slower song. Wordy suddenly had an idea, one that seemed like a safe one, patted Ed's hand and tugged him up from his seat.

"Come on Ed. Let's dance. I feel like a slow dance. Please? Just one and I will leave you alone. I promise you! Unless you want to keep on talking. I will listen for as long as you talk and you know it." Ed smirked.

"Oh what the hell. Sure why not. I could use a dance to unwind a bit. You lead. I'm not familiar with this song. I don't even know who sings it or what type of music it is. Do you?" Wordy smiled at the song.

"I will lead. This is actually one of my favorite songs. it's country. Actually very good. I have listened to it alot lately. Started right after I broke up with the idiot. That's what I call him. I don't even remember his name anymore most of the time. It's better that way sometimes."

_Can I have this dance my you're looking pretty  
Is there something wrong did he leave you hurting  
I don't mean to pry but that tear in your eye gave you away  
If you don't want to talk we'll keep it quiet  
But sometimes a heartache hurts worse if you hide it  
I think there's a chance one slow dance might ease the pain_

Ed started to cry softly. Wordy pulled him close and held him tightly. Wordy's heart broke for him into a thousand pieces. He loved Ed, but didn't want to tell him. Didn't want to spook him.

"Let me in Eddie, Please. I can't take away the pain, but I can help soften it by being a friend."Ed shook his head. Wordy just rubbed his back gently and sang the words of the song softly in Ed's ear.

"I can't. It hurts too much to think about right now. I loved him so much. Even though I couldn't see myself with him anymore, I still love him. Do you know what I mean?" Wordy nodded.

"Yeah I understand completely where you are coming from. Let the pain out Eddie, I am right here. I'm not going to let you fall. I will catch you as much as I can."

_You have the right to remain silent  
Anything that you say as I hold you against me  
Will forever be a secret between us two  
I've been wanting you but you didn't know it  
And now that he's gone at last I can show it  
If your heart is tired for the rest of your life  
Lay your love on me_

Wordy and Ed just stood there quietly, swaying gently to the music. Wordy smiled at Ed's shocked look.

"You- want me Wordy? Wait, what? How can this be? You never gave ANY indication that you were interested in me." Wordy started laughing. He couldn't help it. Ed just looked so funny standing there shocked.

"Yeah. I don't kiss and tell about my relationships. It's no one's business but mine and the person I'm seeing. It's a secret between us two." Wordy bit his lip, thinking he'd overstepped.

_So many times my eyes have held you  
Tonight please give my arms that chance  
If you don't feel the need for conversation  
We'll just let our hearts talk while we dance_

"Ed, Please. I'm not asking for you to go home with me. I'm not asking you to let me come home with you. You are my friend first off. A friend who is in alot of pain right now. I only want to comfort you and help if I can. If You don't want to continue talking we can just stay here and dance. Or we can go back to our stools. It is your call." Ed's response was to lay his head against Wordy's chest and close his eyes.

"I never wanted to say anything to you Ed, because I didn't want to make you choose between me and Greg. You and Greg have a bond between you. You always will. And it goes much deeper than most surface bonds. You and I have a bond as well. And if you think that knowing I love you will hurt that bond, tell me. Please."

Ed shook his head again. Wordy sighed and continued rubbing Ed's back gently.

"Ok Ed. It's your call. I can wait. I'm a negotiator, same as you, I'm a patient man." At that Ed threw his head back and laughed. Wordy smiled at him.

_You have the right to remain silent  
Anything that you say as I hold you against me  
Will forever be a secret between us two  
I've been wanting you but you didn't know it  
And now that he's gone at last I can show it  
If your heart is tired for the rest of your life  
Lay your love on me  
If your heart is tired for the rest of your life  
Lay your love on me_

Ed couldn't believe his luck. He didn't say anything to Wordy but the face that was in his mind, had slowly started taking shape. At first it was too distorted to make anything out, but little by little, the face was becoming more clear. It was Wordy that Ed was meant for. He was sure of it.

"Wordy?"

"Yes Ed?" Ed bit his lip.

"Can we go somewhere a little more quiet to talk about this? Please. I need some answers." Wordy laughed gently and kissed Ed gently on the forehead.

"Yeah we can. Nothing's going to happen if you don't want it to Eddie. I promise you." He took Ed's hand and led him to the stools where they picked up their jackets. Then they walked out of the club hand in hand.


End file.
